


― letters

by bangtention



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtention/pseuds/bangtention
Summary: Those few words meant the world to me.― This is a gift for my friend @/ult10tion on twitter,!! Ily!





	

For Ryan.

Who's stayed my friend no matter how weird I am.

 

I sighed looking over the balcony. It was a really nice morning. But what made my morning even better is when I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and a head rested on my shoulder.  
  
"Good morning," he says, burying his face into my neck.

 

"Good morning, Wooseok."  
 

"Where are the others?"

 

"Probably downstairs, I know Yein is cooking something."

 

"Can we stay like this?"

 

"When did you get so cheesy?" I smile.

 

"Since I fell for you," he says, quickly pecking my cheek before heading out, probably to eat something. Another busy day, and another day I'm probably going to be at home alone, or maybe I can call people to hang out until they come home. Every day since White Night's release, they had to perform music shows, interviews, and reality shows. Tomorrow was their Goodbye Stage, and although I really love that they're successful, I want some time with my boyfriend. Wooseok comes back into the room, still chewing his food, taking his clothes and going into the bathroom. Not even 5 minutes later, he comes out, quickly kisses me goodbye, then goes with the rest of the members to prepare for yet another performance.

 

I spent a few hours editing, may or may not be playing World of Warcraft without Wooseok knowing… This was all because of boredom. I checked the time, 4 o'clock. Wooseok wouldn't be back for at least 3 hours. I sighed, not knowing what to do now. I went on Twitter, replying to my DMs and GCs like I didn't know the idol I fanboyed about.

 

"What are you doing?" Sungjun asked, hovering over my shoulder.

 

I half-jumped out of my chair, "Yah Lee Sungjun, what are you doing here?"

 

"Oh, we lied about the stage, today was our day off," he says, shrugging, "Anyway, Wooseok told me to give this to you."

 

Sungjun hands me a white envelope with a fancy red seal that kept it shut. Kim Wooseok, what are you thinking? I opened the envelope.

 

"아파도 참을래 왜냐하면

너 없인 난 안돼"

 

I will not hurt you because

I can not do without you

 

Baby I love you more than where there is no green on the other side. What lies on the other side is more beautiful than green grass. What lies on the other side is you.

 

It's a clue. Kim Wooseok, how much cheesier can you get? 

 

I doubt Wooseok will want me to go all the way to an open field, he'd get overprotective and not want me to get hurt. Looking around the house, I went to a painting that showed a field and a fence. Deciding that this is probably it, I checked behind the frame, and an identical envelope, similar to the first one.

 

"예뻐 숨이 막힐 만큼

예뻐 눈이 부실 만큼"

 

You ’ re beautiful, enough to take my breath away

You ’ re beautiful, enough to be dazzling

 

I can't take my eyes off of you, you're beautiful.

 

Ok, this sounds like a different song lyric. Going into Wooseok's room, I look through his CD rack, and of course, the song "Beautiful" was on their Tonight Mini-Album. I took the album off the rack and sure enough, another envelope fell to the floor.

 

"그대로가 좋아 니 모든 게 난 좋아

정말이야 Oh baby baby trust me"

 

I like you as you are. I like your everything.

It ’ s really true Oh baby baby trust me

 

I love you, meet me where we knew we were fated. Meet me where our eyes met for the first time.

 

I smiled. I've been a fan of Up10Tion since debut, but I ran into Wooseok at the Bampo Bridge, which overlooked the Han River. Who knew that moment not even a year ago would lead to this. Bumping into each other, and seeing each other everywhere after that. I love every single thing about him.

 

I put on a coat and walked to the Bampo Bridge, and not even two seconds after I reached the middle of the bridge I felt two hands cover my eyes.

 

"Guess who?"

 

"Wooseok, please stop with the cheesiness."

 

He laughs, kissing my lips lightly. "I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

"Did you mean everything you in those letters?"

 

"Every single one," he nods.

 

I smile.

 

"Ryan."

 

"Hm?"

 

"Happy 1/2 year anniversary."

 

The fireworks suddenly appeared and I stared in awe at the sky, which was bursting in mixtures of color. I kissed him. I don't care. I love him. He loves me. That's all that matters. And everything that meant something to me was written in those letters. 


End file.
